diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledoux
centre Vorab möchte ich anmerken, dass hier einiges an Meta-Wissen mitschwingt. Ich bitte daher, iC nicht mit ooC zu verwechseln. Diese Angaben dienen teilweise nur der 'Fairness' halber - siehe ‚Fähigkeiten‘ oder ‚Verschwiegenes'. Ich danke. | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Zweitname = | Nachname = | Geburt = Gilneas | Alter = 27 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 169cm | Gewicht = 56kg | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = verfälscht | Besonderheiten = "Hut"}} "Dreist gewinnt. Und der Gewinner bekommt alles."'' '' Aussehen: Sie, eine junge Frau, augenscheinlich nicht älter als Fünfundzwanzig. Nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein. Also misst sie ca 170cm an Körpergröße. Ihr Körperbau ist eher dünn und athletisch, kein Gramm zu viel, eher doch einige zu wenig wenn man sie so anschaut. Ihre Haltung und ihr schwungvoller, geschmeidiger Gang zeigen Selbstsicherheit und Stolz auf. So flüssig wie ihre Gesten sind könnte man auch glauben, sie ist recht biegsam. Die Haut ist sehr blass, fast weiß sogar und scheint auch recht dünn. Hier und da (auffälliger an den Armbeugen, Handrücken, Füßen und Kniekehlen) sind feine blaue Äderchen zu erkennen. Eine Mähne aus weichem, glänzendem Haar, welche ihr einen Hauch Wildheit verleiht, wird immer mal grob durchgewuschelt - oder mit Zuckerwasser gefestigt. In der letzten Zeit scheint sie ihr Haar gar nicht mehr zu färben, weißblond ist die augenscheinlich ursprüngliche Farbe. Eigentlich sieht man davon aber nichts, da sie permanent einen Hut trägt. Mal den abgewetzten, alten aus braunem Leder, mal ein anderes, neueres Model. Sollte sie einmal keinen Hut tragen, ihre Augen und alles drum herum also wirklich zeigen, ohne dass es vom noch so leichtem Schatten verfälscht wird, so sieht man folgendes.. Die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen der Frau sind eher schmal gehalten, dazu ist deren Farbe ein helles Blond. Ebenso die dichten, langen Wimpern, die dadurch wohl kaum zur Geltung kommen wollen. Ihre Augenlider werden oben und unten durch eine dunkle bis schwarze Umrandung geschmückt. Rauchig, verschleiert. Es geht nach oben hin in ein Graubraun über, ehe es ganz verblasst. Solltet Ihr einen Blick in Danes Augen erhaschen können, so werdet Ihr recht schnell feststellen, dass sie blutrot sind - kein Glimmen, kein Leuchten. Die Iris eher pastellrot, während die Pupille doch ein tiefes, stechendes Blutrot aufweist. Ihre Kleidung scheint oft einfach und auch ab und an etwas knapper. Und doch, das Leder ist gut verarbeitet und bessere Qualität. Die Stoffe sind aufwendiger und wahrscheinlich nicht von jedem getragen. Sie scheint Geld zu haben, ohne dass sie es aufzwingend zur Schau stellt. Der Schmuck jeder Art, den sie zeigt: thumb|128px|"Ihre Tribute" *Sie scheint gestochene Bilder zu mögen, ein Tattoo direkt unter dem linkem Schlüsselbein wird so gut wie immer für Euch sichtbar sein. Es zeigt einen Notenschlüssel mit drei geschwungenen, am Ende verblassenden "Strichen". thumb|Die unvollendete Strichliste! *An der Innenseite des rechten Oberarms hat sie ein Tattoo in Form einer Strichliste. Fünf vollendete Reihen und eine angefangene, im Moment zumindest noch.. Die Liste scheint im Laufe der Jahre immer länger zu werden, von schon leicht verblassten Strichen zu frischen. thumb|80px|Irgendwo wird sie auch diesen Ring haben - oder auch nicht. *Die Innenseiten ihrer Handgelenke sind ebenfalls mit schwarzer Farbe versehen, welche in die Haut gestochen wurde. Es sind zwei Schriftzüge. Viel zu klein und viel zu fein, als dass man sie so nebenbei lesen könnt. (Thalassische Schrift. Links: "Anu el'sha andu Alah" Rechts: "Vendel'o eranu") *Nicht nur, dass sie einen''' silbernen Ring am rechtem Nasenflügel trägt, nein, wenn sie spricht, so kann der genaue Beobachter feststellen, dass immer mal eine kleine '''metallene Kugel auf Madeleins Zunge aufblitzt. Ab und an "klackt" diese auch spielerisch gegen die Zähne. *Manchmal sieht man links über hüfthohen Bund der Hose ein weiteres gestochenes Bild thumb|116px auf ihrer blassen Haut aufblitzen, das Ende des Federkiels, an dessen Seite ein Schriftzug weilt. Es zieht sich''' innen am Hüftknochen''' vorbei, weit zur Mitte wird es schmücken. *Am Rücken zeigt sie ab und an die Erinnerung an Krallen, welche sich einmal in ihre Haut gedrückt haben. Drei sind es wohl, wobei sich über die Mittlere ein Hautbild zieht. Dornenranken führen vom Steiß bis zum Nacken rauf, verschwinden im Haaransatz. Ebenso zeigt sich in dem Hautbild eine Lilie und ein einzelner Schmetterling. 'Narben:' Ihr Leib ist von Narben geprägt. Scheinen sie diese jedoch nicht weiter zu stören. *thumb|left|90px|Die dritte Narbe versteckt unter einem Hautbild.Am rechten Oberarm sind unzählige kleine Unebenheiten, an der linken Schulter erkennt man Narben von Klauen, die sich einmal gekonnt am Knochen vorbei in das Fleisch gebohrt haben mögen. An ihrer linken Wade ist eine weitere schlecht verheilte, längliche Narbe gut sichtbar. *Ebenso die oben erwähnten Erinnerungen an schmale, scharfe Gegenstände, welche einmal die Wirbelsäule entlang geschnitten haben müssen. Wenigstens die mittlere, wohl war es auch die schlimmste Verletzung, wird nun von dem Hautbild versteckt. *Um ihren Hals liegt, einem engem, schmalem Band gleich, ein Strich. Eine blassrosa Narbe, die nur schwer zu erkennen ist. Es sieht ganz so aus, als wollte man einmal über ihren Hals geschnitten haben, durchgehend ist sie jedoch nicht, demnach auch nicht tief - wohl der Grund, warum sie noch steht. *Recht frisch sehen die zartrosa Narben aus, die sich sicherlich noch nicht lange über ihre Bauchdecke ziehen. Drei 'Kratzer', wie man sie nennen könnte, zeichnen sich knapp über und unter ihrem Bauchnabel horizontal entlang ab. Diese haben trotzdem ihre Tiefe und somit auch Dauer gehabt. "Es hat seinen Grund, warum ich bin wie ich bin." 'Worgen:' Sie ist mit ihren 180cm etwas kleiner, auch ist ihre Gestalt weniger beeindruckend. Eher filigran und wendig. Ihre blassgrünen Augen weisen einen rötlichen Schimmer auf, sobald Licht auf diese fällt und das Fell sieht doch eher aus, als wär es von Staub bedecktes, unreines Weíß. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie in dieser Form zu sehen sein wird, sehr unwahrscheinlich sogar. Weiß es auch so gut wie keiner. Form ic in der gesamten Spielzeit von sechs Jahren verwendet: 9x Fähigkeiten Was man im Leben so ‚braucht‘: *'Kochen:' Aussichtslos *'Kommunizieren, mit Worten‘: '''Theoretisches Wissen zumindest vorhanden *'Näharbeiten: Aussichtslos *'''Allgemeine Ordnung: '''Normal Zusammengefasst: Sie wäre eine katastrophale Hausfrau '''Kenntnisse betreffend ihrer Ausbildung: Umgang mit Schusswaffen: *'Gewehr:' Fortgeschritten *'Revolver:' Meisterhaft *'Bogen/Armbrust:' Normal Nahkampf: *'Unbewaffnet: '''Meisterhaft *'Faustwaffen: Meisterhaft *'''Dolche: Mit ihr verwachsen *'Kurzschwerter:' Normal *'Kolben:' Mangelhaft *'Stabwaffen/Speere:' Normal; zweckentfremdet *'Zweihänder (Axt, Langschwert, Kolben):' Mangelhaft *'Medizinische Kenntnisse:' Fortgeschritten *'Alchemie:' Normal (Ihr Wissen im alchemistischen Bereich bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf Herstellung, Anwendung und Analyse von Giften) „Verblut‘n is‘ hier nich‘ - kannst mach‘n, wenn ich ma‘ nich‘ da bin.“ Ihre Namen Es kann vorkommen, dass man hört, wie man sie mit den verschiedensten Namen anspricht oder ruft. Ob diese Leute ihren wahren Namen nicht mögen oder ihn nicht kennen bleibt wohl offen. Gängige Namen: Bambi - Blanche - Betty - Blümchen/Blume/Mauerblümchen - Cat - Chaos - Dante - Dejere - Drache - Emilia - Evelyn - Falke - Flocke - Füchsin - Henne - Hintern - Hütchen/Hutfrau - Kätzchen/Kitty - Kirsche - - Mond - Meg - Peggy - Prinzessin - Puppe/Püppi - Rose - Rouge - Rubin - Vanilla - Wuchtbrumme Bekanntes über sie Natürlich wollen sich ja Geschichten halten, gerade bei Personen, die auf diese Frau nicht gut zu sprechen sind. Jedoch wird sich aber auch so manches bei ihr getan haben. * Man sieht sie doch des öfteren mehr Bein als Hose zeigen, allgemein mehr Haut als Stoff. Wenn sie unzufrieden mit ihrer Figur sein sollte, so versteckt sie es doch ziemlich gut. * Das schiefe Grinsen, bei dem sogar der rechte Mundwinkel teils alleine nach oben gezogen wird, wird fast immer zur Schau gestellt. Es wirkt oft auch einfach nur ironisch '''oder gar spottend'. Man munkelt deswegen auch: sie kann gar nicht wirklich ehrlich lachen! Wenn sie nicht grinst, dann wirkt sie die meiste Zeit' in der Öffentlichkeit einfach nur '''ausdruckslos. * Nicht selten kommt es vor, dass sie die ein oder andere Rumflasche spazieren trägt. Oft ist diese sogar schon leer - oder zumindest fast. Wo auch immer sie das hinsäuft, hat wahrscheinlich ein Loch. (Mehr oder minder eine Seltenheit geworden.) * Hutfetischistin, immer wenn sie in der Stadt unterwegs ist hat sie einen Hut auf dem Kopf, der dann auch die Augen verdeckt. Oder aber sie hat ihn am Gürtel. Ihr Liebling scheint ein etwas abgetrageneres Model zu sein. Braun, verschlissen und alt. Abgetragen eben. * Ebenso oft sieht man sie rauchen. Ein Glimmstengel hängt oft einfach nur schief in ihrem Mundwinkel und qualmt vor sich hin. Ein Hauch Vanille geht davon aus. (Seltener geworden im Moment.) * Ständig bewaffnet. Fast immer trägt sie zwei gut gepflegte Dolche mit sich herum. Selten ist es, dass sie passend im Holster zwei hübsche Revolver an ihren Oberschenkeln herumträgt - einfach mal so wird das aber nicht passieren, damit geht man nicht hausieren! * Eine verdammt große Klappe, die nicht gerade zensiert, was sie von sich gibt. Das, was die Frau denkt, das wird auch ausgesprochen. 'Koste es, was es wolle!' * Eine knallrote lederne Umhängetasche wird oftmals bei ihr gesehen. Wohin sie auch geht, dieses Exemplar ist fast immer bei ihr - oder in der unmittelbaren Nähe. Was sich darin befindet, ist unklar. Fest steht nur, sie ist gut befüllt. Bekanntes über ihren Werdegang Dinge, die man durchaus wissen könnte (Erstreckt sich über die letzten Jahre): * Ehemalige Personenbeschützerin (-2010/2011) * Kellnerin im Eremiten (2010) * Türsteherin und Anstandswauwau im Schwein (2011) * öffentlicher Dienst Wachbataillon1 zu Sturmwind (2010/2011) * Ehemalige Spionin und Späherin im Wachbataillon2 zu Sturmwind (2011-2012) * Söldnertrupp1: Rechte Hand (2012) * Prüfung abgelegt: offiziell Ärztin (2013) * Söldnertrupp2: Stellung unklar, später Ärztin (2012‎/2015) Gerüchte Man erzählt sich erstaunlich viel über sie, selbst bei ihr kamen schon die 'schönsten' Gerüchte an: Man munkelt, sie solle.. * .. bei einer offenen Schlägerei eine der Ersten sein, die mitmischt * .. gleich mehrere Männer gleichzeitig haben * .. keinen Mann an ihrer Seite dulden * .. lesbisch sein * .. abstinent sein * .. Männer hassen * .. noch keinen Mann in ihr Bett gelassen haben * .. nie die Wahrheit sagen * .. sich verbiegen können wie eine Brezel * .. eine Abneigung betreffend der Magie haben * .. eine Abneigung betreffend den Adel haben * .. eine Abneigung betreffend dem Licht haben * .. eine Abneigung betreffend Worgen haben * .. eine Abneigung betreffend 'Püppis' haben * .. eine Abneigung betreffend Allem und Jedem haben * .. keine wahren Gefühle zeigen können * .. vom Alkohol und vom Rauchen körperlich angegriffen sein * .. ihre Familie ausgelöscht haben * .. ein Drache sein * .. alles was sie tut nicht eigenständig bestimmen * .. ein Einzelgänger sein * .. irgendwie nie allein sein, egal wann und wo * .. Kontakte in jede erdenkliche Richtung haben * .. nicht menschlich sein * .. es irgendwie geschafft haben Mutter zu werden * .. medizinisch ausgebildet sein * .. vollkommen wahnsinnig sein * .. eine der gehasstesten Personen der ganzen 'Stadt' sein * .. ein nicht gerade übliches Haustier haben * .. sich einen Sklaven halten * .. eine Sklavin sein * .. schon mehrmals gestorben sein Verschwiegenes Es gibt bestimmte Kreise, welche wohl mehr über sie wissen könnten, der gleiche Schlag wie sie. Diese Menschen würden sich ihren Teil denken und schweigen - Man spricht nie über seine Berufung. Eine ehemalige Kopfgeldjägerin, die ihre eigenen Mittel und Wege durchgesetzt hat. Sogar soll sie danach kurzzeitig bei einer verschwiegenen Gruppierung mitgemischt haben, der dritte Finger, wie man es in den eigenen Reihen nennt. Vielleicht hat sich das alles auch bis heute gehalten. Fakt ist: der Faden existiert. Auch soll sie für eine Organisation gearbeitet haben, bei der sie Aufträge bekam, wo noch so manches Leben ein Andenken an sie in Form von Narben mit sich trägt, psychisch und- oder physischer Natur. Familie thumb|144px|Garret Elias Ledoux (So ziemlich genau zu dieser Zeit) * Mutter: Lady Stephanie Emilia Ledoux (†) * Vater: Lord Lt. Mathias Ledoux (Verschollen) * Geschwister: Emília Jeane Ledoux (jüngere Schwester) * Garret Elias Ledoux (Sohn) - Mein Baby, mein Herz. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht viel vom Wesen deines Vaters geerbt, noch weniger aber von mir. Vertraute Durias "Alcyon" Anderson - "Kleiner" - Wie, wann, wo.. egal. Zyrion Alekis'' - Zyrion? Weder Freund noch Feind. Kommt immer auf'n Moment an un' was er gerade will.'' Laigh - ''"Streuner" ''- .. Dafür gibt es keine Worte, man muss ihn erleben. Man muss wissen, wie er zu nehmen ist und was noch wichtiger ist: Ich hab' ihn gefunden, als er mich gefunden hat. '' 'Lenien Lesker''' - "Glühwürmch'n" - Pack ihn an un' du bist tot. Glaubst' nich'? *sie läd unterschreibend das Gewehr durch* Willst mir jetz' auch noch sag'n, dass ich lüg'? Bekannte Lilith Becket (Gaewen) -'' "Korn" - Korn. Mein Korn, ich hab's weggefund'n."'' Lanka Kalia Lightfeather '- ''"Suse" - Es is'n Drama. 'n einziges großes Drama. Eine Schwester.. Heute wie damals. '''Toru Demrion - ''Tu dir un' den ander'n 'nen Gefall'n, bleib da, wo du jetz' bist. Weit weg in 'ner dunklen Ecke.'' Connor McGillian (Worløk) - "Grauer/Kelly" - Auch 'ne geflügelte Ratte findet man'n Korn. Man sollt' nur so intelligent sein und's hüt'n - nich' zermahl'n. Cinaedh Fanlem -'' "Cin, Kerl" - . 's gibt Momente, da willst sie erwürg'n oder mit irgendwas bewerf'n, damit sie wieder klar kommt. Un' dann gibt's Momente, wo sie wegsperr'n willst, damit sie wieder klarkommt. Un' dann gibt's noch Momente.. da willst dich umdreh'n, damit du wieder klar kommst. Sie is'ne wandelnde Laune. Von trotzig über zickig, von läufig zu unterwürfig. Wenn sie sich ma' gefang' hat, is' sie schwer in Ordnung.'' Sir Jamiro Eolarios von Neander-Urmarek/Eolarios Steinhau ''- "Diva" - Staubig un' traurig.'' Ereka "Corva" Hiligon ' ''- "Schwan" - Wenn sie nich' bald ma' diese fröhliche, hibbelige Art ablegt, dann werd ich sie an 'nen Stuhl bind'n un' da versauern lass'n. '''Everan Edmundson ''- "Ran" - Weg. 's war nich' gerade die falsche Entscheidung.'' Gregor Gelt (Beomar) '- '"Stein" - Sogar Steine könn' brechen. Jeremias Lathiandres/Jonathan Vankuven Barrymore -'' "Kerl von Lisa" - Erinnerung an mich: Wenn dir langweilig is', wirf'n Ball.'' Víncént Lensey -'' Es is'n Witz, oder? Finger weg. '' Salessa Rutland ' ''- "Die da/Fiffie" - Wo's Eis is', is auch dieses Mädel. Treu, ruhig, fast schon vorsichtig. Scheint die Lage erst 'ma abzuschätz'n, ehe sie handelt. Braves Ding. '''Sam (Saemmi) -'' "Eis" - Gehörst dazu. Un' trotzdem wird's ein langer Weg für dich. Verdammt lang."'' Daymien Meddox (Renold) van Daag ' (†) -'' "Was - ist - Das?!" '''Arue Chester - "Lisa" - Ich weiß nich' wirklich, ob ich dir dankbar bin, im Moment denk' ich aber mal schon. Grawius Malcom - "Hemd" - Wer hätt' gedacht, dass gerade du so zutraulich bist. Xerdes Dunkelfeder | Leirix von Falkenstein '- ''"Futter", "Fluch" - Mal will man ihn schlagen, mal treten, mal erstechen, mal würgen - oder einfach verbrenn'. Und egal, was man für Frag'n an mich hat, die ihn betreff'n, die Antwort is' nein. '''Crenan Bennet - "Püppi" - Ma' ehrlich.. den willst noch nichma' mit 'ner Kinderrass'l bewerf'n, der könnt sich daran wehtun - un' 'n Teddy willst dem nich' geb'n, er schafft's den kaputt zu mach'n. Efraim Stahlschwinge '' - "Ef" - Steh dazu un' versteck dich nich'. 's wird nur peinlicher, je länger du weg bist." 'Fayren Vulpon''' - Als ob, Hübscher. Als ob. Persona ingrata ''' ''"Feinde? Sowas hab' ich nich' - woll'n ja nich', dass sie sich was einbild'n. Die hab'n was gemacht, was sie nich' hätt'n mach'n soll'n. Jetz' kann ich sie nur noch belächeln. Das un' wart'n - nich' mehr, nich' weniger.'' Un' trotzdem bringt man 'nem Feind fast noch mehr Respekt entgeg'n als 'nem Freund." 'Marthey Derooh ' (†) - 'is' fast schon schade. '''Jonathan "John" Growling - Tod durch Ersticken, Vergiftung, Ertrinken, Verbrennen, Fall aus zu großer Höhe, Erdrosseln, Verbluten, Erhängen, Würgen oder doch durch den klassischen Selbstmord? Entscheidet sich, wenn ich dich finde. Durch die Augen anderer ( In Bearbeitung ) Salessa: Die Braue hebt sich. "Was? Ach du meinst den Drachen! Ouh mir wurd gesagt, sie ist die Urmutter von allem, was hier so abgeht! Halt dich lieber gut mit der. Hab ma gesehen wie sie einer fast die Nase abgerissen hätte." Zyrion Alekis: Er hebt den rechten Mundwinkel auf die Frage hin, das matte Licht, welches kaum die Dunkelheit im Raum vertreiben kann, erhellt nur eine Hälfte seines Antlitzes. "Stellt Euch eine exotische Frucht vor, welche Schale derart hart ist, dass man sie kaum zu knacken vermag. Doch.. ist diese erst einmal geknackt, gelangt man an die beschauschende Frucht im Inneren. Ein Geschmack, welcher wohl irgendwo zwischen süßen Äpfeln angelehnt ist.." Die gehobene Hand wird zu einer Kralle geformt, welche sich langsam schließt. "Drängt man sie in die Enge.. " Ein boshaftes Lächeln wird ersichtlich. ".. mischt sich ein bitterer Beigeschmack hinzu.. " Er lächelt maskenhaft ehe die Kerze ausgepustet wird. Juras: Die Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und er streicht sich nachdenklich mit der großen Hand über das Kinn, wo der Dreitagebart kratzt.' '' "Falke, hm? Jedes Mittel, jeder Preis. Egal wie! Ich will sie zurück." '''Grawius: Sie ist ein Drache. Ein verdammter Drache!' '' '''Sam: "Du fragst mich was zu'm Drache? Ich kann dir dazu 'n paar Sach'n sag'n." Sie hebt drei Finger der rechten Hand in die Höhe und klappt mit der linken Hand den Zeigefinger nach innen. "Erste Sache...Leg' dich nich' mit'm Drache an." Nun folgt auch der Mittelfinger, der nach innen geklappt wird. "Zweite Sache...Leg' dich wirklich nich' mit'm Drache an." Und zu guter Letzt wird auch der Ringfinger in das innere ihrer Handfläche geklappt. "Dritte un' wichtigste Sache...Leg' dich verdammt nochma' nich' mit'm Drache an." Anschließend lässt sie die Hand wieder sinken und ein freches Grinsen legt sich auf ihre Lippen. "Hast'e bestimmt verstand'n, eh? Wenn nich'...gute Nacht." das Korn: "Dante? Sie ist die Brutmutter, die Herrin und eine gute Freundin. Laigh Ist nich' so wie sich's im ersten Moment anhört. Musst bei der nich'mal wissen was du tust - heißt da kannst dich mal treiben, sogar fallen lassen. Is' der Fels, hm? Oder 'ne Schneeflocke, je nach Lust und Laune. Weiss, selten aber bei bisschen Wärme verändert's die Form. Manchmal halt auch 'ne Lawine... dann musst drauf klar kommen, dass ihr unterlegen bist. Zitate "Du solltest nich' so viel in'en Tavernen hängen. Das verdirbt'n Charakter, Kleiner." "Immer, weißt' doch. Schlecht'n Menschen geht's immer gut." "Sag noch einma', dass ich perfekt bin un' ich schwör dir, es war's letzte Ma', dass du 's Maul aufgeriss'n hast.." "Hab' doch Zucker am Arsch, aye?" "Hau ab." "Schatz, bevor ich dich auch nur anfass' mach ich's mir lieber selbst." "Ich würd's auf'n Versuch ankomm' lass'n." "Vielleicht ist's gerade das. Todessehnsucht." Ruhig wirkt sie, während sie diese Worte verhaltener ausspricht. "Ich weiß nich', ob ich dich auslach'n oder dir's Genick brech'n soll.." "Du kannst mich ma'! Lass dich von 'nem Stein überroll'n!" Zischt sie und legt den Kopf wieder zurück auf die Liege, nahezu ihr ganzer Körper ist in Verbände gepackt.. Welch Ironie. "Ja, sicher. Und ich kotz' gleich im Kreis vor Freude." "Ich bin 'n zartes, zerbrechliches Wes'n, warum glaub's mir eigentlich keiner?" "Manchma' muss man sich eben einfach nehm' was man brauch'." "Drache? Nein, ein Drache beißt nich'." "Warum? Ich verrat' es dir, kein Mann der Welt hat den Mut noch die Ausdauer mich zu halt'n." '' ''"Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin widerlich." Die Schultern werden einen Moment lang in gespieltem Missmut hängen gelassen, schwer atmet sie durch. "Ich wider mich ja selbst an. Kann kaum noch in 'nen Spiegel schau'n." Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)